CUCM Configure Hunt-Groups
Introduction Hunt groups is a way to organize phone numbers (DNs) into logical groups making it easier for administrators to create an office number without sacrificing a keep from each of the users phones. The four types of hunt groups are: # Top Down—If you choose this distribution algorithm, Cisco Unified CM distributes a call to idle or available members starting from the first idle or available member of a line group to the last idle or available member. # Circular—If you choose this distribution algorithm, Cisco Unified CM distributes a call to idle or available members starting from the (n+1)th member of a route group, where the nth member is the next sequential member in the list who is either idle or busy but not "down." If the nth member is the last member of a route group, Cisco Unified CM distributes a call starting from the top of the route group. # Longest Idle Time—If you choose this distribution algorithm, Cisco Unified CM only distributes a call to idle members, starting from the longest idle member to the least idle member of a line group. # Broadcast—If you choose this distribution algorithm, Cisco Unified CM distributes a call to all idle or available members of a line group simultaneously. See the Note in the description of the Selected DN/Route Partition field for additional limitations in using the Broadcast distribution algorithm. How to set it up Basic setup overview # Set up a line group # Set up Hunt list # Set up hunt pilot Detailed Steps line group setup # Setup line group go to call routing > route/hunt > line group # Click Add New # In the new window enter the following information ## Line Group Name ## Distribution Algorithm ### Broadcast - Ring all phones at once ### Top Down ### Circular ### Longest Idle Time ## Hunt options ### No answer ### Busy ### Not availabe ## Partition - usually this would go in the partition that you are using for internal dialing ## Search for and highlight the numbers that you want to add to the line group then click the add to line group button. ## Once you have all of your DNs in the Group click on the Save button Hunt list Setup # Setup the hunt list go to call routing > route / hunt > hunt list # Click on add new # In this window enter the following information ## Name - You should use a meaningful name ## Description - again you should use a meaningful description for addressing later ## Cisco unified Communications Manager Group - this should be the same group as the phones that you are using. ## click the checkbox for Enable this Hunt List (Change effective on Save; no reset required) ## is this is for Voice mail then click the check box For Voice Mail Usage # click save # once you have saved your Hunt List more options will appear # click the Add Line Group button # In this new window select your Line group from the section earlier and click save # Click save back on the Hunt List window. Hunt Pilot Setup # Setup the hunt pilot go to call routing > route / hunt > hunt pilot # Click on add new # In this new window enter the following information ## Hunt Pilot - this is the number that someone will dial to ring your hunt group ## Route Partition - Usually this is the partition you are using for internal dialing. ## Description - Use a meaningful name for reference ## Hunt List - Use the Hunt list you configured earlier ## Call Pickup group - If necessary use the appropriate Pickup group # There are other options but all of the fields above are mandatory for the most part. Assign Voice mail to hunt group The article below demonstrates how to create and assign a voicemail box to your hunt group. Cisco Unity Assign Voicemail to CUCM Hunt GroupCategory:CUCM Category:Cisco